rawfandomcom-20200213-history
Radical Healing with Plant Foods
Home > Regional info > Pacific Northwest > Events Home > Events :Disclaimer: Speakers provide personal testimony and are not medical doctors. Individual results will vary. Consult with a qualified health care practitioner before starting any significant health regiment. Want to lose weight safely and easily without pills, powders, counting calories and gurus? Do you feel lost or intimated by walking into the produce aisle? Is most of the food you put in your shopping cart packaged, full of processed ingredients, shipped from thousands of miles away, full of unknown pesticides, hormones, preservatives or toxins? Do you have blood sugar issues or want to reverse a diabetic condition? Is one of your New Year's resolutions to live a more healthy, natural and happy life? If you answered yes to any of the above questions then this brown bag lunchtime presentation is for you. Our guest speakers will talk about the transformational powers of adding fresh, local, organic, nutrient- rich, plant based foods into your diet. View the two-page event flyer (990 KB Adobe PDF) with information about the speakers if you need more details. You can also view the YouTube video (2:55) event teaser video (tiny url: http://tinyurl.com/radicalhealing) Please join us on Monday, January 25, from 12 noon - 1 p.m. at Parks Headquarters, 100 Dexter Avenue North, Seattle, WA 98109. (See it with Google Maps) Hear from local health personalities, speakers and authors including: Dave the Raw Food Trucker, Jerrod Sessler, Yuri Albinger and Annika Knepper. They will speak about their health experiences with a whole foods diet, followed by questions & answers. Please join us! Please RSVP with Kim Alvarado at (206) 684-7387 or Kim.Alvarado@seattle.gov The event will be facilitated by Kim Alvarado and Daniel Johnson. Speaker info Yuri Albinger "I am 19 and have been into whole food nutrition for 4 years now. I am a grateful team member at the raw food superstore RawVegan Source in Redmond. I have come to believe that what is best for us is also best for the earth, all peoples on earth, and the plants and animals of this earth. I have been exploring and diving into raw vegan diets, superfoods, wild foods, conscious language, free thinking, natural living and spiritual evolution for years now. I have been interested in natural living since before I can remember. One of my greatest passions is sharing my excitement and enthusiasm for health and personal empowerment! I went vegetarian overnight when I saw how the animals were treated, which was a major turning point for me, five years ago. I have come so far from that moment and am grateful that my life has been completely revolutionized by my ever increasing awareness of the divine interplay and connection between myself and my world. I am now fully on my quest to heal from the inside out, and living foods has brought in the juice and living energy that has brought me into a state where I can feel where I am at and know where I can go." "The only cure all is our attitude!" Yuri is available for consultations. Call 425-463-7039 and e-mail him at yurialbinger@yahoo.com. Yuri recommends the following resources: *Local destinations: Thrive and RawVegan Source *Books: The Sunfood Diet Success System by David Wolfe and Rainbow Green Livefood Cuisine by [Gabriel Cousens. Dave the Raw Food Trucker At one point, Dave the Raw Food Trucker was dying and taking over nineteen medications. Over the last 21 months, Dave has lost over 200 lbs, is no longer on diabetic medication, reversed a liver problem, reversed his stage two colon cancer and his kidneys are no longer leaking proteins into the bloodstream. Amazingly, he did all this through a plant-based diet! Dave currently travels around the country, giving talks and making radio show appearances. He is in process of writing a book about his experience and filming a documentary with several people that have experienced incredible transformations into healthy living lifestyles. For more information about Dave type "dave raw trucker" into your favorite web search engine (or let us do it for you!). There are lots of videos on Youtube (click here to automatically start the search). Dave recommends the following books if you have diabetes There is a Cure for Diabetes and Rainbow Green Live-Food Cuisine Dave also recommends that everybody read up about why we are obese, have cancer problems, heart attacks and breast cancer read The China Study. Dave believes each person their own path to healing. Annika Knepper My name is Annika Knepper. I’ve lived for 19 years, all of which I’ve lived in Seattle, 16 of which I have been a dancer, one of which I’ve been attending UW so far, three of which I’ve been passionate about organic foods, and two glorious years since I walked into my first raw food restaurant. From following my instincts about my health, to cleansing my body, mind and spirit, to finding a truly loving community of brothers and sisters, to meeting miraculously cured friends, I must say my destiny is like a huge flashing noisy arrow, yelling "THIS WAY HURRY UP COME ON STOP DILLY DALLYING WOMAN!" pointing in the direction of a live food revolution. So I follow this drive and it has been a whirlwind for me. I happen to reside in a time on earth where every living ecosystem is declining, politicians are unpredictable, health is deteriorating, and the economy is frightening. I’m always thinking wow, what a terrific opportunity for us to go back to our roots and dig our hands into the soil. We can create gardens of personal growth and discover the truth in healing ourselves and thus healing the world around us. This task of healing is massive but I say bring it on! Annika is available for consultations. Business cards available at the event. Jerrod Sessler After being given a five percent chance of surviving advanced-stage melanoma skin cancer, author and speaker Jerrod Sessler decided to take responsibility not only for his recovery but for his health as well. Jerrod’s story is a riveting message of hope and healing that will inspire you. His delivery is full of energy and enthusiasm for the health message that has become his passion, a message that he says is very basic but much obscured by our culture. Jerrod speaks regularly on the topics of health, racing and faith. He can be reached through Facebook or at FivePercentChance.com. Jerrod Sessler is a successful entrepreneur in business and serves in several non-profit foundations. He has also gained recognition as a successful NASCAR Driver.